The invention concerns a method for the production of a rope, in which fiber bundles are coated before and/or at a twisting point with a liquefied matrix material in order to form strands and are embedded in the liquefied matrix material during stranding, a fiber core of the rope is formed by means of the fiber strands, and wires or wire strands are wound around the fiber core. The invention further concerns a rope producible by means of the method.
A method of the above-mentioned type is known from WO 2012/107042 in which fiber bundles or fiber strands formed from fiber bundles are wound onto a fiber core inside a container filled with the liquefied matrix material. Steel wire strands are either directly stranded onto a fiber core produced in this manner or stranded onto a sheath provided on the fiber core.